1.Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a fan out wafer level package and a wafer level package manufactured thereby.
2.Related Art
A semiconductor package may be utilized in electronic products such as computers, mobile devices, or data storages. In accordance with the weight reduction and downsizing trend of the electronic products such as smart phones, a semiconductor package has also been required to have a thickness that is thin. Although a size of a semiconductor chip constituting the semiconductor package has been reduced, the number of solder balls and distance between the solder balls of the semiconductor package are fixed. In order to include the solder balls of the semiconductor package having a fixed distance and with a certain number, a fan out package structure has been proposed. For example, a fan out semiconductor package structure in which a semiconductor chip is impregnated in a molding layer to form a reconfigured wafer, and wirings that are extended from the semiconductor chip to the molding layer has been tried.